The Baseball Game
by Doc House
Summary: The Senior Staff play a game of Baseball. Humor.
1. The Baseball Game 1

The Baseball Game.

By: Melissa (Doc)

Part 1

"That was a strike!" Josh screamed from third base.

"Okay, I know nothing about baseball, but I know for a fact that what Sam just threw me was not a strike," CJ screamed back.

"It was over the plate!"

"It was not!"

"It was too!"

"Shut up!" Toby screamed from the dugout. "That was a ball."

"It was a strike!" Josh screamed again.

"Don't make me come over there Lyman!" Toby threatened.

"Fine. Cheat your way through life. I'll know the truth," Josh snapped back.

"Shut up!" Everyone on the field and from inside the dugout yelled.

"Fine," Josh said quietly and started kicking some dirt on the base.

"Come on Claudia Jean, knock it out of the park!" Toby encouraged.

"Come on Sammy boy. Show me what you got," CJ said while getting into hitting position.

"Don't yell at me when I strike you out CJ," Sam smiled and pitched. CJ eyed it carefully and actually hit it when the ball arrived at the plate.

"Oh my God. I hit it," CJ said to herself as she watched the ball fly into left field.

"Run!" Toby screamed when all CJ did was stand there, watching the ball fly away from her.

"Oh yeah." CJ snapped out of her shock, and ran down the first base line, still holding the bat in her hands.

"Drop the bat." Toby said as she ran in front of the dugout on her way to first base.

"Oh yeah." CJ threw it into the dugout on accident, causing everyone to scatter. "Sorry!" CJ yelled over her shoulder as she continued running. She jumped on the base when she arrived.

"I can't believe she hit it," Toby said to himself.

"Ed, throw the ball back!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Ed smiled and threw it back to Sam.

"Ginger, you're up," Toby said after looking at his clipboard.

"Toby, I seriously don't want to bat."

"Why?"

"Because I suck at it," She stood as Toby started to put her helmet on.

"No you don't, just remember what I said. Be the ball," Toby said seriously.

"Be the ball?" Ginger repeated completely confused at the meaning.

"Be the ball," Toby smiled and patted Ginger on the head of the helmet, causing it to move down, completely covering her face.

"I can't see," Ginger muttered, trying to lift the helmet back up.

"Sorry." Toby fixed it and pushed Ginger out of the dugout gently. "We have two out. You can do this." He encouraged.

"Be the ball," Ginger repeated to herself as she stopped just outside the batters box.

"I'll be easy on you," Sam smirked

"Let her have it Sammy," Josh called from third base, adding a wicked laugh as he tried to scare her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked after a minute had passed.

"What? I'm ready." She shrugged in ignorance.

"Ginger, get in the batters box!" Toby screamed from the dugout.

"Oh, right," Ginger moved up closer to the base. "Ready," She smiled. Sam nodded and pitched. Ginger let it fly right passed her.

"Strike one!" Josh smiled.

"Josh, I'm warning you," Toby glared. "Come on Ginger!" He focused his attention back on her.

The next two pitches, Ginger let them go right passed her. Not once even attempting to swing.

"You're out!" Josh went running into the other dugout that serviced his team. "Our turn."

"Ginger, you didn't even swing," Toby mentioned when she arrived back at the dugout to drop of her bat and get her baseball mitt.

"You told me to be the ball." She looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded, not understanding what the problem was.

"Well, if I were the ball, I wouldn't want to be hit by a large bat," Ginger stated seriously and went to grab her mitt.

"Here," CJ handed Toby his glove. "If Josh gets up to bat, please hit him with the ball." She said and walked over to cover first base.

"Yeah," Toby got the baseball and did a few practice pitches before Sam came out to bat.

"Knock it out of the park Sam!" Josh yelled from the dugout that sat next to third base.

"Bring it on." Sam smiled at Toby and got into hitting position. Toby smiled back and got ready for the first pitch. He thought of the perfect pitch and threw it. Sam could only watch it fly pass him.

"What the hell was that?" Josh yelled. "At least swing at the pitches!"

"Shut up Josh," Sam snapped at his friend over his shoulder. "Is that all you got, come on." He got back into position, keeping his eyes on Toby.

TBC


	2. The Baseball Game 2

Part 2

"Okay," Toby smiled and threw the same pitch. Slider. He watched Sam swing and miss.

"Strike!"

"That's my man!" CJ screamed from first base.

"Come on Sam, hit the damn thing!" Josh muttered his frustration.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and got ready for the next pitch. Toby switched and threw a fastball, causing Sam to strike out.

"You're out of there!" CJ yelled. "One out!" She put up one finger and danced around.

"Sam, what the hell was that? How could you not hit that?" Josh screamed when Sam got back into the dugout.

"Shut up Josh," Sam sat down and pouted.

"Larry, you're next." Josh snapped while glaring at Sam.

"Me?" Larry stood.

"I think so. Are you Larry or Ed?" He looked at his clipboard again.

"Larry." He glared.

"Yep, it's your turn." Josh smiled. "Show Sam what a real man can do."

"I probably won't, but whatever." Larry moaned as he put on his helmet, then walked out of the dugout carrying his bat.

"Larry!" The field started to boo.

"Hey, knock it off," Larry snapped, wiggling his bat at them.

"You ready for the Ziegler wrath?" Toby smirked as Larry got into hitting position.

"Just throw the damn ball." Larry mumbled.

"Go Toby, go Toby, go!" Everyone on the field started chanting.

"Strike!" The first pitch was thrown and called quickly. Larry swung after the fact.

"Oh come on Larry! Hit it!" Josh screamed.

"I will. That was just a practice swing." He defended.

"Ha!" Toby laughed and threw the second pitch.

"Strike!"

"Damn!" Larry kicked the dirt. "Where did you learn to pitch?" He inquired.

"I made all American in high school." Toby smirked as Charlie threw the ball back from the catchers box.

"Lets see if you can get a piece of this one," Toby smiled and waited for Charlie's signal. He nodded at the signal he wanted and threw it. Another fastball.

"Strike!" Charlie yelled as Larry just stood there and watched the ball pass him by. Complete shock registering in his face.

"I didn't even know he was throwing!" Larry moaned and walked back to the dugout.

"Get off the field!" CJ screamed.

"I'm next!" Josh yelled. "Watch and learn folks," Josh said while he got everything and walked out to the batters box.

"I hope Toby knocks him out with a pitch." Ed commented as Larry sat next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the Lyman express. One pitch. One homerun. That's all it takes with me," Josh said in a mocking tone as he started to wiggle his butt and move his bat around in a circle, gearing up for Toby's first pitch.

"You're going down," Toby bent over and got ready to pitch. After Josh stopped wiggling, Toby took Charlie's signal and pitched it. Josh swung and got a piece of it.

"Foul!" Someone yelled.

"Damn." Josh walked back to home plate. "That was just to show you all my strength."

Toby waited for the next signal and threw the ball. Josh swung and missed, causing everyone to start laughing.

"What was that, oh mighty Lyman?" Toby smirked as Charlie threw the ball back.

"Yeah, okay. You got one passed me. That's the last one that ever will." Josh glared and set-up to hit again.

Toby waited for the signal and threw it. Josh watched as it came closer, and closer, and he swung.

"Strike!"

"Damn!" Josh threw the bat in the dirt.

"Yeah, that showed us who the man is." Sam laughed while running out of the dugout with his mitt.

"Shut up." Josh got his mitt and walked back to third base pouting.

"Charlie, you're up." Toby called out after consulting his chipboard.

"Can I use Josh's head as the ball?" He joked as he got ready.

"I think I put him in his place," Toby laughed.

Charlie got out to home plate and did a little wiggle. All the women pretended to be schoolgirls and started screaming with pleasure.

"Oh please," Josh mumbled to himself.

"Who's the man?" Charlie smiled.

"I'll show you who the man is," Sam smiled back and threw the ball. Charlie eyed it carefully and swung. He hit it into left field.

"Catch it!" Sam screamed as Ed and Larry ran after it.

"I got it." Ed screamed.

"No, I got it." Larry screamed back. As the ball came closer to the ground, Ed and Larry ran into each other. Causing them to fall to the ground.

"Get the ball!" Josh screamed as the ball landed, but neither one of them moved.

"I got it!" Margaret ran from second base to get the ball.

"Here!" Josh waved his arms around as Charlie started to run down toward third base. Margaret picked the ball up and threw it as hard as she could toward him. Charlie slid as Josh jumped for the ball.

"Safe!" The Umpire declared.

"What?" Josh turned around to face him. "I had the ball."

"Yeah, after Charlie got on base."

"It was before!" Josh screamed.

"I'm secret service, are you saying I'm lying," He walked closer.

"No Mike. Great call," Josh smiled nervously and backed away. "Umm…next batter."

"Bonnie, you're up." Toby said.

"Be the ball, right?" Bonnie asked.

"No, don't be the ball. Be the bat and pretend the ball is Josh." Toby corrected his earlier mistake.

"I can do that," She smiled and walked out.

"If you told me that, I would have hit it out of the park." Ginger said from the bench.

"Hey Bonnie. You wanted to see Samuel Seaborn in action close-up, huh?" Sam smirked.

"You bet little friend," She said sarcastically. "Come on!"

"Okay," Sam smiled and threw the pitch.

"Strike!"

"It's okay Bonnie, you have two more left," Toby yelled from the dugout.

"Toby won't be able to help you on this one." Josh mentioned from third base, using a voice that only reached Bonnie.

Sam got ready and threw the next pitch, which Bonnie hit toward third base. She took off down to first.

"Charlie, stay!" Toby screamed. "Run Bonnie!" He encouraged.

"Yes!" Bonnie jumped for joy after she got on base safely.

"Sam, learn to pitch, man!" Josh screamed.

"This is the one I've been waiting for," Sam said as Toby walked out to bat.

"You want me," Toby smiled. "Bring it on!"

"You're dead, brother," Sam and Josh said together.

Toby got ready and looked at Sam. Sam played with the ball a little then threw it as hard as he could. Toby took a deep breath and hit it. He took off as the ball traveled all the way out of the field.

"Homerun!" Everyone in the dugout ran out screaming.

"We won!" CJ jumped for joy.

"Nice going Sam!" Josh threw his mitt at him. As Toby travel down the third base line, everyone heard a loud crash. Toby ran to home base before he looked to see what it was."What was that?" He asked. He knew it wasn't good.

Everyone ran down the field to see where the ball had landed.

"Well, that's not good," Josh said as they found the ball.

"What the hell happened?" Leo screamed while looking at his car. "Who broke my windshield?"

"That would be Toby," Everyone answered and pointed.

"It wasn't me!"

"You hit the ball," Sam said with a slight smirk.

"Toby!" Leo screamed and went after him, causing Toby to run away.

"Well, we won," CJ smiled. "Pay up!"

"This sucks," Josh moaned as everyone on the losing team handed twenty bucks over to a member of the winning team.

"My money was supposed to go to Toby," Sam smiled. "I guess I can't give it to him now."

"Give it to me!" Leo snapped.

"Okay," Sam said quickly and handed it over.

"This is partial payment on a new windshield," Leo yelled. "You hear that Ziegler?"

"Yeah." Toby moaned from a distance.

The End


End file.
